He cambiado
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Tori se siente despechada porque Jade volvió con Beck, lo que provoca que empiece a cambiar, ¿Podrá Jade volver a hacer que Tori sea la misma?
1. Chapter 1

_Enserio, ¿Cómo puede esa persona que te hace sufrir, al mismo tiempo hacerte la más feliz del mundo?_

-Vega…-Escuché su voz

-No Jade, todo lo has dejado muy claro, vete.-Dije evitando mirarla

-Tori…

-¡Vete Jade! ¡Lo has dejado tan claro como el agua! ¡Sé feliz con él!-Dije levantando la voz.-Me quedó claro que nunca fui algo real para ti, fui una simple distracción, mientras volvías con él, pero de los errores se aprende ¿No?-Reí irónicamente con lo último que dije.

_Me tomó del brazo e hizo que volteara a verla._

-Lo siento.-Susurró

-¡No mientas!-Me solté de su agarre bruscamente.-Sólo déjame en paz, no vuelvas a hablarme, hagamos de cuenta que jamás pasó nada entre nosotras, nunca.-Dije por último y comencé a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de Hollywood Arts, estábamos saltándonos una clase.

_Sonreí irónicamente al ver que estábamos saltando la clase, eso hacíamos cuando estábamos juntas, irnos sin importarnos las consecuencias, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía._

_Pero nunca más será así, ella decidió volver con Beck, se olvidó de todo lo que vivimos, ingenua yo, debí imaginármelo la primera vez que le dije que la amaba, ignoró el tema y me besó. Cada vez que se lo decía hacía lo mismo, siempre pensé que era su forma de decir "Yo también"._

_Veo que siempre estuve equivocada, siempre me equivoco, mi destino es sufrir por amor…_

_Levanto la vista y veo a Jack, él me sonríe y se acerca a mí._

-Hey, Tori, ¿Qué tal?-Me sonríe coquetamente.

_Este chico es conocido por mujeriego, y últimamente me ha frecuentado mucho, quizás sea una salida para olvidar a Jade…_

-Hola Jack.-Lo saludo y le sonrío de la misma forma.

-Sabes, esta noche hay una fiesta…¿No quieres ir?

-¿No quieres adelantar la fiesta?-Le susurró al oído para después besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me encantaría….-Sonrío y lo guío hacia el estacionamiento.

_Decidido, desde hoy me propondré olvidar a Jade, no importa con quién, sólo quiero olvidarla…_

**¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto y ya es mis segunda historia en menos de dos dias! xd Den Review y seguimos con la historia, trataré de subir los capítulos muy seguido, yo también leo historias y desespera cuando no suben xD **

**Hasta luego ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

_Sé que lo que le hice a Tori no está bien, y me duele, volver con Beck no ha sido la mejor idea, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Mi padre estuvo a punto de descubrirnos, y sé que si eso pasara me sacaría de la escuela de artes y me mandaría a Inglaterra a estudiar contaduría para que administre sus empresas, por eso le pedí a Beck que volviera conmigo, el desde el principio sospechaba que algo teníamos Tori y yo, eso de que Vega falte no es algo normal, así que tuve que explicarle todo, él entendió, pero Tori no me dejó explicarle, no podía decirle toda la verdad, ella trataría de hablar con mi padre y era lo que menos quería, podría salir lastimada, ¿Pero de qué me sirvió? De todas formas la lastimé._

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Tori?-Interrumpió Robbie mis pensamientos.

-No la he visto en todo el día, creo que no vino a la escuela…-Contestó André.

_Beck me dirigió una mirada preguntando qué pasaba y yo sólo asentí._

_Nadie dijo nada más, como si entendieran que pasaba, pero nadie sabía de Tori y yo, sólo Beck._

_El silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un coche frenar._

_Todos volteamos la vista y una chica salía del auto con unos shorts demasiado cortos, una playera que le llegaba a la mitad del abdomen y unos lentes ray ban._

_Esperen, ¿Esa es Tori?_

-¿Esa no es Tori?-Dijo André.

_Miré mejor a la chica y sí, era ella, su pile canela, esas esbeltas piernas, su abdomen plano, y esa sonrisa inconfundible._

-Wow.-Dijeron todos los chicos.

_Quería levantarme y golpear a ese tipo que estaba besando a Tori, MI Tori._

_Sí, la estaba besando, y no de una forma tierna ni nada, desde aquí podía ver sus lenguas. El tipo situó su mano derecha en su cadera y ella intensificó el beso._

_Suficiente._

_Me levanté dispuesta a ir con ese tipo y romperle la cara pero Beck me tomó de la mano esperando a que me calmara._

-¿Enserio esa es Tori?-Dijo André con la boca abierta.

-Vaya que este fin de semana la cambió un poco…-Escuché a Rex

_Ella se separó del tipo y caminó hacia nosotros._

-¿Qué tal chicos?-sonrió

-¿Qué…-Intenté contestarle pero Beck me interrumpió

-Todo bien Tori, ¿Y tú, como vas?-Le sonrió intentando calmarme.

-Parece que la chica tiene nuevo novio…-Dijo André sonriendo cómplice.

-¿Rick?, no, no somos nada, lo conocí en una fiesta a la que fui ayer…-Sonrió

-¿La chica tuvo diversión anoche?-Rex de nuevo con sus estúpidas preguntas.

-Bueno…-Dijo alargando la "e" de la palabra

-Suficiente.-Me solté del agarre de Beck y caminé lejos.

**Tori's POV**

_Al parecer Jade se enojó, como si fuera mi problema…_

-¿Entonces Rick y tú qué son?-Dijo André caminando a mi lado.

-Nada.-Contesté sonriéndole a un chico que pasaba a mi lado.

-¿Nada? ¿Y lo del estacionamiento?

-Una despedida, ¿Nunca te has despedido de las chicas con las que pasas la noche?

-Ok, dime quién eres y que hiciste con Tori.-Se detuvo.

-Me llamo Victoria Vega, mucho gusto, y adiós.-Dije sonriendo para después alejarme de él y caminar con las porristas.

-Hey, Victoria, buena fiesta la de ayer ¿No?-Dijo la líder de ellas.

-La mejor.-Dije sonriendo

-Claro, terminaste con Rick en tu cama.-Sonrió burlona

-Corrección, su cama…

-Eres divertida.-Sonrió.-Esta noche tendremos otra fiesta, ¿Te apuntas?

-Pero a penas es lunes…

-¿Y? Puedes faltar mañana…¿O te preocupa faltar?-Alzó una ceja.

_Claro que me preocupaba, por Dios…_

-No, claro que no.-Sonreí

-Perfecto, nos vemos hasta entonces.-Me guiñó un ojo y se alejó con su grupo de chicas.

-¿Desde cuándo te juntas con ese grupo de idiotas sin cerebro?-Escuché la voz de Jade detrás de mi.

_Respiré pesadamente intentando no derribarme al verla y me giré para encararla._

-No es tu problema.-Comencé a caminar chocando con su hombro y seguí mi camino.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este es el segundo capítulo (No me digas xd) Bueno, lo acabo de escribir xd Pero se me van las ideas y ya saben :/ Eso es todo por ahora, ¡Nos leemos! Dejen Review y fav ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

_¿Qué mierda pasó con Tori Vega la chica buena? ¿Qué demonios pasó este fin de semana para que cambiara tanto? ¿Fui yo?_

_Río ante eso último que pensé, obvio que fui yo, ¿Quién más?_

-Jade, debes dejar de golpear personas de la nada.-Habla Lane.

-Tú no me dices que hacer.-Cruzo los brazos molesta

-Sinjin no puede seguir pagando tus iras y enojos de la nada, ¿Por qué estás enojada?

-Sólo dame el puto castigo y me largo de aquí.-Rodé los ojos.

-Sin groserías Jade…

-Dame-El-Puto-Castigo-De-Mierda-Lane.-Dije separando las letras.

_El tipo iba a decir algo más pero la puerta se abrió._

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo viendo la puerta.

-Es..es...-Dijo la secretaria con la respiración agitada, al parecer corrió.

-Cálmate, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Victoria Vega…-Con escuchar su nombre me levanté de mi asiento y salí corriendo sin importarme los gritos de parte de Lane.

_Corrí por los pasillos hasta que vi una gran multitud reunida. Corrí hasta ahí y pude verla._

-Maldita perra, no debiste meterte conmigo.-Gritó una chica rubia intentando golpear a Tori, cosa que no pudo porque un chico la tenía agarrada.

-No es mi culpa que no puedas complacer a tu novio y tenga que buscar diversión en otro lado.-Respondió Tori sonriendo maliciosa y mirándose las uñas.

_La chica se soltó del agarre del chico y se abalanzó sobre Tori golpeándola._

-¡Suficiente!-Grité entrando al círculo que se habían formado.

-No te metas West.-Dijo la chica dándole un golpe a Tori.

_Estaba a punto de tomar a la chica y separarla cuando Vega le respondió con otro golpe tirándola al suelo y subiéndose en ella para empezar a golpearla._

-¡Vega! ¡Vega! ¡Vega!-No me hizo caso, seguía golpeándola.-¡Tori!

_Ella dejó de golpear a la chica y volteó a verme. Pude notar varios rasguños en su cara y cuello._

_Escuché la voz de Lane a lo lejos, significan problemas._

-Suficiente, vámonos.-La tomé de la mano e intenté hacer que me siguiera.

-No Jade, déjame.-Intentó soltarse.

-Te meterás en más problemas, no seas idiota, vamos.-Volví a jalar su brazo.

-Aléjate de mi West.-Se soltó

**Tori's POV**

_Vi como su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza al decir eso, pero claro, es actriz._

_En menos de dos segundos sentí cómo me levantaban y me cargaban, olvidaba que Jade West nunca se rinde y es muy fuerte._

-Jade, Jade, suéltame.-Dije intentando bajarme.

-No hasta que hablemos.-contestó

-¡Jade!

-¡Qué no lo haré!-Gritó.

_Me di por vencida y dejé que me llevara._

-Por lo menos déjame caminar.-Crucé los brazos

-No, me gusta tenerte así

_Un ligero sonrojo se tornó en mis mejillas, pero recordé todo lo que me hizo y se borró._

_A los pocos minutos me bajó y estábamos en el cuarto del conserje._

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres Jade?-Crucé los brazos

-¿Por qué esa chica te estaba insultando y después te golpeó?

-Es la novia de Rick…

_Hizo una ligera mueca y volvió a hablar._

-¿Desde cuando eres tan agresiva y te metes con cualquiera?

_Vale, eso no me gustó oírlo, sé que es la verdad, ¿Pero quién es ella para decirme que hacer?_

-Eso no te importa.-Intenté caminar a la salida pero me detuvo.

-Tori…

-No Jade, no tenemos más de que hablar, pensé que te había quedado claro la primera vez, déjame en paz, es mi vida, yo decido con quién me peleo o con quién me acuesto, así que aléjate de mí Jade, no te quiero ver nunca más, jugaste conmigo, te divertiste, ahora déjame a mí hacer lo mismo, me rompiste el corazón, bien hecho West…-Salí por la puerta.

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Sé que son muy cortos, pero trato de alargarlos ;)**

**ArianaGrande: Gracias por tu bienvenida! Espero actualizar seguido, y obvio que verán el final ;)**

**F3rN4nD4 : Jajaja, no creo que sea necesario el encerrarme, te juro que la seguiré, y a mi también siempre me había interesado hace ra Tori mala :$ ;)**

**Lightning Farron Eclaire : Creeme que esta Tori los sorprenderá ;)**

**Yo sé que siempre habían querido que Tori fuera mala, yo lo sé ¬u¬ Jajaja xd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV**

_Noto como empieza a sangrar mi puño pero no me detengo, es la única forma de que no salga de aquí y arme un escándalo, pero…¿Es lo que quiero? ¿Me rendiré tan fácil?_

-Jade, Jade.-Escucho mi nombre, pero no me detengo, sigo golpeando la pared.-Jade.-Siento unos brazos alejarme de la pared y abrazarme.

-Beck, la perdí, la perdí.-Siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a asomarse.

-No, no lo has hecho…-susurra abrazándome.

-La dejé ir…dejé que saliera por esa puerta…debí detenerla…

-Sí, eso debiste hacer…pero…sabes que es por su bien…además…puedes hablar con ella…

-No después de lo que me dijo, me gritó que no me volviera a acercar a ella…

-Pero se te olvida que Jade West nunca hace lo que le dicen…-Besó mi cabeza.-Tienes que recuperarla, por un momento en tu vida, tendrás que disculparte y ser cursi.-Rió

-¿Por qué?-Susurré con la voz entre cortada

-Porque la quieres…

_Esas tres palabras, tres simples palabras que nunca pude aceptar, hasta ahora._

_Es verdad, la quiero, ella es mi mundo, la quiero como nunca quise a nadie, porque…ni yo misma lo sé, me encanta su piel canela, sus ojos chocolate, pero sobre todo, esa sonrisa perfecta, que cada que la veo, dejo de pensar en lo que pasa a mi alrededor, porque…_

-No Beck, no la quiero…

-Jade…

-Yo la amo Beck, la amo…-Me aferré a su abrazo intentando no llorar.-Pero la perdí…

-Jade, escúchame bien, no la perdiste, debes luchar por ella, Jade West nunca se rinde, yo sé que ella todavía te quiere, sólo está enojada, piensa que le mentiste, pero puedes recuperarla…

-¿Cómo?

-Necesitamos ayuda de Cat…

**Tori's POV**

_Soy tan idiota al creer por un segundo que las cosas se arreglarían por fin con Jade, pero claro, es Jade…_

-Tori, ¿Estás bien?-Escucho la voz de Trina al otro lado de mi puerta.

-Sí.-Respondo apenas limpiándome las lágrimas

-Ok, estaré abajo si me necesitas…-Se fue…

_Las personas decimos cosas que no queremos cuando estamos enojadas, pero otras veces porque la otra persona se lo merece, son cosas que teníamos que decir pero no nos atrevíamos…Y eso fue lo que hice con Jade, lo que quería decirle hace mucho, no todo era verdad, pero ella me rompió el corazón…_

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que simplemente dejé que sonara._

_Me recosté mejor en mi cama intentando dormir para así dejar de pensar en ella, pero mi celular no dejaba de sonar._

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondí sin ver quién era.

_-Tranquila chica, Ashley te dejó de mal humor con esa pelea ¿No?-_Escuché la voz de Megan al otro lado.

-Creo que sí.-Respondí más calmada.

_-Entonces, paso por ti a tu casa, vivimos cerca, así vamos a la fiesta juntas._

_Demonios, la fiesta, no quiero ir._

_-Y no me digas que no, porque te sacaré de ahí a la fuerza.-Rió_

-Está bien, sirve que me distraigo un poco…

_-Perfecto, en media hora estoy ahí…-Colgó._

_Bien, olvidemos a Jade de una vez por todas…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Llegamos a la fiesta y estaba de locos, chicos ebrios por todos lados, bailando, besándose, destruyendo la casa…_

-Hey chica.-Dijo un chico acercándose a nosotras.

-Cooper.-Dijo Megan abrazando al chico.

-¿Qué tal Megs?-Respondió a su abrazo

-Ella es Victoria, también va en Hollywood Arts, Vic, él es Cooper, salió el año pasado.

-Hola.-sonreí

-¿Qué tal?-Me sonrió

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó Megan

-Por allá.-Señaló hacia la piscina

-Voy con ellos.-Se fue

-Y…¿Estudias en Hollywood Arts?-Dijo el chico

-Aja.-Sonreí

-¿Quieres divertirte un poco?-Sonrió coqueto

-Me encantaría…

**Jade's POV**

-Cálmate Jade.-Me decía Beck mientras entrábamos a Hollywood Arts

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Tori está besándose con un chico a menos de 10 metros de nosotros?-Dije enfadada

_Oh sí, Vega estaba ahí besándose con un chico que nunca antes había visto._

-Tienes que empezar con ese plan tuyo ahora.-Dijo Beck

-Es lo que haré Beckett.

-Hola Beck.-Saludó Tori al pasar a un lado de nosotros

-Es lo que haré….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Jade, interrumpiste mi charla con ese chico.-Dijo Cat haciendo un puchero.

-Ese idiota no es tan importante como MI asunto.-contesté metiéndola al armario del conserje.

-¡No me mates!-Se cubrió la cara

-No te voy a matar Cat, ahora, tienes que decirme como recuperar a Vega…

-¿A Tori?-Asentí.-¿Para que quieres recuperar a Tori? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Ya no son amigas?-Otro puchero

-Vale, te contestaré todas esas preguntas cuando me digas cómo recuperar a Vega…

-¿Cómo amiga?

-Este…

-Oh, claro, ustedes salían…

-¿Cómo…

-Jade, soy infantil e inocente, muchos me lo han dicho, pero no soy tonta…

_Genial, odiaba cuando a Cat le daban esos ataques de madurez._

-Este vez la cagaste Jade, mucho…

_Vale, Cat diciendo malas palabras no es bueno…_

-Tori cada vez está peor, se pelea con chicas, va a fiestas, muchas fiestas, falta a clases, y si va no pone atención, no entrega trabajos ni tareas, su actuación ya no es la misma, se besa con chicos que apenas conoce, quién sabe que más hacen…y muchos dicen que…-Se quedó callada

-¿Qué Cat?

-No puedo decírtelo, enloquecerías…

-Dímelo Cat…-La miré fulminante

-Dicen que Tori se droga…-Dijo en un susurro.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda._

_Enserio la cagué, soy un puto desastre, Tori es un puto desastre, la volví un puto desastre._

_No lo pensé dos veces y abrí la puerta._

-Jade, no creo que debas…

-Nadie me dice que hacer Cat, ni siquiera mis padres…-Salí en busca de una persona, Vega.

_Recorrí todos los pasillos de Hollywood Arts en busca de Vega, y nada, no estaba._

_Las clases estaban por terminar, me salté la última buscándola, no le encontré._

_Entré al salón de música para pensar un poco dónde estaría._

_Escuché el sonido de una guitarra y después una voz._

"_No te quiero perder…_

_Que la distancia se devore nuestra miel…Y perdamos la fé…_

_No te quiero tener…_

_Y cuando menos piense perderte otra vez…_

_Me duele hasta la piel…"_

_Me acerqué un poco más y pude ver a Tori tocando la guitarra, había parado de cantar, ahora estaba llorando._

_Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el sólo verla y saber que está así por mi culpa…_

-Te odio, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido Jade…-Escuché un susurro de parte suya.

-¿Nunca?-Hablé.

_Ella volteó su vista hacia mí y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas._

-J-Jade, ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-Yo…

**Chan-Chan-Chan-Chan xd ¿Qué le dirá Jade a Tori? ¿Se amarán de nuevo? (Como si eso hubiera dejado de pasar xd) ¿Tori perdonará a Jade? ¿Jade es linda? Sep xd**

**Ok ya, _¡Nuevo capítulo! La canción que estaba cantando Tori se llama "Hasta la piel" y es de Carla Morrison, escúchenla ;) Es fabulosa _**

**Perdón por no actualizar seguido, pero estoy estudiando para una examen importantísimo y ando muy estrezada, a parte de que me duele el abdomen por hacer abdominales xd Como sea, trataré de actualizar ;)**

**ArandiaGrande:****Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero no leo bien por lo mismo que que ando estresada :(((( En recompenza el próximo cap te lo dedico ;)**

**AVISO: No sé si hacer la historia larga o un poco corta, déjen reviews diciendome y ya veo que onda, por mayoria de votos o eso xd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

-J-Jade, ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-Yo…

-Vete Jade…-Me cortó

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué?

_Vamos Jade, es hora de que se lo digas, díselo, dile que la quieres, que la amas, que no puedes estar una minuto más sin ella, vamos, dile que no soportas verla con alguien más, que te mueres si le pasa algo, díselo._

-Tori yo…-Me quedé callada

-¿Tú qué Jade?

_Mierda Jade, díselo._

-Eso creí.-Se levantó y dejó la guitarra.-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me asombro de esto…

-Tori.-Intenté acercarme a ella.

-No Jade.-Se hizo para atrás.-Vete, déjame sola, pensé que te había dejado en claro que no me buscaras, es…-Su voz empezó a cortarse.-Es difícil ¿Sabes?, el tenerte cerca y ver como sonríes, como si nada hubiera pasado, y tener que aguantarme las lágrimas…-Comenzó a llorar.-No…no puedo…-Se dejó caer en el sofá y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Tori, déjame hablar…

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, no pudiste aprovecharla, yo te quería Jade…-Levantó la vista.-Te quería…Enserio lo hacía…

-¿Ya no me quieres?-Miré lo profundo de su mirada

-Jade yo…-Apartó la su vista de la mía

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, ni una pequeña parte…

-Yo…-Fijó su vista en la mía.-Ya no…te…-Apartó la vista de nuevo.-Mierda, no debo quererte.-Volvió a taparse la cara con sus manos.

_Ves Jade, ella te quiere, tú la quieres, ambas se quieren, dejen de hacerse daño y bésala, dile esas dos simples palabras, ¿No quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres hacerla feliz a ella?_

-¿Sabes por qué chicos y no chicas?-Dijo después de un enorme silencio.-Porque…tu eras especial…eres especial…Que tonta ¿No?-Rió bajo.-Es tan estúpido querer cuando no te quieren de vuelta…-Se levantó.-Debo irme.-Comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Con unos amigos…-Limpió sus lágrimas.-Jade…Estoy intentando olvidarte, pero cada vez lo haces más difícil…deja de buscarme…

-No pienso hacerlo…-Me acerqué a ella

-Jade…

-No voy a hacerlo.-Ella comenzó a retroceder con cada paso que yo daba.

-Por…-Chocó con la pared.-Favor…deja de buscar…-No la dejé terminar y uní nuestros labios.

_Intentó separarse, pero no se lo permití, me tomó de los hombros e intentó empujarme, no lo logró, su última salida, comenzar a empujarme por el abdomen mientras golpeaba un poco._

_No lo logró, agarré sus manos sin separarnos y las pasé sobre su cabeza mientras las detenía con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha la tomaba de la cadera._

_Finalmente se rindió y me respondió, traté de transmitirle con mis labios lo que no podía decirle, esas dos simples palabras que eran cruciales en este momento…_

_Escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse._

-Mierda.-Susurraron

_En ese momento Tori me empujó y pudo zafarse. Voltee enojada dispuesta a matar a quién nos interrumpió y ahí estaba Beck._

_Tori tomó sus cosas y volteó a verme asustada. Negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no había problema. Tomó sus cosas y caminó a la puerta._

-Tori…

-Tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego…-Dijo en un tono frío y salió por la puerta, voltee a ver a Beck.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR BECKETT!

**Tori's POV**

_No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se atreve a besarme?, no es que no lo disfrutara ni que no lo quisiera, pero…¿Enserio?, después de hacerme tanto daño._

_Pero…por alguna razón…ese beso lo sentí diferente…como si…olvídenlo, Jade nunca me besaría así…no es del tipo de personas que con un beso te transmiten todo lo que sienten…_

-¡Tori!-Escuché la voz alegre de Cat, me voltee y ahí estaba corriendo hacia mi

-Hola Cat.-Dije una vez que llegó a abrazarme

-Holis.-Se separó sonriendo.-¿Qué te pasó?-Su cara cambió a una de preocupación.-¿Estuviste llorando?-Hizo un puchero

_Suspiré, era hora de enfrentar esto, no puedo sola._

-Te contaré después…ahora tenemos clase…

-Tori…Es por…¿Jade?-Susurró su nombre

-Sí, es por ella…

-¿No se arreglaron las cosas?

-Es imposible arreglar las cosas con ella…

_Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al armario del conserje._

-No podemos hablar ahí afuera, hay muchas personas…

_Cierto, se me olvidaba que a Cat le dan sus ataques de madurez…_

-Está bien…

-Y…

-Oh sí, Jade…bueno…¿Por qué cuando estoy a punto de olvidarla llega y se aparece?

-Acostarte con chicos que apenas conoces no es olvidarla Tori…

_Woah! Eso dolió_

-Tampoco juntarte con chicas que no te caen bien, ir a fiestas, bajar las calificaciones, alejarte de tus amigos…

_Eso último lo dijo con un tono triste._

_Mierda, por todo esto me he olvidado de mis amigos…_

-Te extrañamos Tori, André te extraña, Beck te extraña, Robbie te extraña…hasta Rex…Yo te extraño…¿Qué pasó Tori?

-Jade, eso pasó…

-Ya no eres la misma…

-_He cambiado_ Cat…_He cambiado_ por ella…Es difícil ¿Sabes? Que te rompan el corazón es difícil…¿Cómo vuelves a juntar todas las piezas si tu motivación es la que lo ha roto? ¿Cómo?

-Tori, nunca escuchaste la versión de Jade…

-No hay ninguna versión Cat…

-¡Si la hay Tori! ¡Si dejaras que Jade te explicara porque lo hizo ahorita no estarías aquí conmigo! ¡Estarías con ella!-Gritó.-¡Deja de ser tan idiota y escúchala!

_Demonios, Cat dijo una mala palabra…_

-Tuvo su oportunidad, ¿Y sabes que hizo? ¡Me besó! No me dijo nada, no explicaciones, no disculpas, ¡Un puto Beso! ¡Con un beso no se arregla nada!

-Tal vez pienses que Jade no es de ese tipo de personas que demuestran sus sentimientos, y tienes razón, no los demuestra, para ella jugarte una broma es su forma de decir "Te quiero", pero esas son las personas más especiales, porque no son hipócritas, te dicen las cosas de frente, debes observar muy bien a Jade, tiene miedo Tori, mucho miedo…-Abrió la puerta y salió.

_¿Jade? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué está pasando?_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho drama? Sí, yo también odio el drama en Jori xD **

**Bueno..después de varios días...¡Nuevo cap!**

**Lo siento, es que me castigaron 3: Y me quitaron la compu, tardaré en subir caps :c**

**Pero...¡Se acerca el final! Yeiiii Les dije que verían el final ;) Tal vez el próximo Cap sea el final!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda :')**

**Ahí des lejo por que Tori se mete con chicos y no con chicas ;)**

**Además, este cap no me gustó mucho :c Estaba corta de inspiración D:**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Dejen sus REVIEWS! Byyye's xd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori's POV**

_Dejemos algo en claro, esta semana ha sido una de las más horribles del mundo, sin dudarlo…_

-Hey, Tori…-Dijo Beck acercándose a mí.

_No he hablado con él desde que nos encontró a Jade y a mí en el salón de música, creo que tengo miedo de su reacción, digo, fue novio de Jade…Y ahora…son novios de nuevo…_

-Escucha Beck…lo del salón de música…

-No hay problema Tori.-Me interrumpió.-¿No pasó nada cierto?-sonrió

-Beck yo sé que…

-Mira, si tu quieres que haga de cuenta que no vi nada, lo haré, porque yo sé que es un tema muy delicado y…

-Eres su novio Beck…

-Algo así…-Dijo con cara de confusión y burla.

-¿Algo así?

-Aja…-Sonrió.-Mira, ahí está Cat.-Señaló en dirección dónde estaba ella.-Voy con ella…-Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

-Espero y te guste tu regalo Tori…-Dijo antes de perderse de vista con Cat

-¿Regalo?, espera Beck que rega…genial, se fue.-Suspiré y me dirigí a mi casillero.

_El letrero de "Make it Shine" ya no brillaba cómo antes, no desde esa tarde dónde Jade me dijo que había vuelto con Beck…_

**Flash Back**

_Estábamos sentadas frente a la televisión en la casa de Jade comiendo palomitas y viendo una película de terror que Jade me había convencido de ver._

_-Jade, eso me da miedo.-Dije tapándome los ojos y abrazándola._

_-Hay, no seas bebé Vega…_

_-Que no me llames Vega…-Rodé los ojos olvidando la película_

_-Funcionó.-Sonrió maliciosa y se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca._

_-¿Qué funcionó?_

_-Que te olvidaras de lo que acabas de ver en la película.-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Eres una…_

_-¿Una qué Vega?-Alzó una ceja y me miró divertida_

_-Una…una…olvídalo Jade.-Dije resignada y ella soltó una carcajada y me abrazó._

_-Sólo no te enojes, sabes que lo hago para divertirme una rato.-Besó mi mejilla.-Yo te protegeré de esos terribles monstros con mis tijeras favoritas.-Susurró en mi oído y sonreí_

_-Aww Jadey…_

_-A menos que no te las clave primero por tu molesta voz.-Sonrió malvada_

_-Y ahí se termina el encanto…_

_Volvimos a prestar atención a la película y Jade me abrazó al notar el miedo que tenía._

_Justo cuando Jade se acercó a darme un beso la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a su padre._

_Jade alejó su rostro del mío pero no dejó de abrazarme._

_-¿Qué significa esto Jade?-Preguntó su padre al vernos_

_-¿Qué significa de qué? Estamos viendo una película ¿No ves?_

_-¿Y por eso están tan cerca?_

_Ella rápidamente me soltó._

_-Es sólo mi mejor amiga…_

_Eso me dolió demasiado._

_-No te creo ni un pelo…_

_-Pues cree lo que quieras…sabes que estoy con Beck…_

_-¿Volviste con Beckett?_

_-¿Qué no escuchas bien?_

_-Olvídalo, tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo…hasta luego…-Y así se fue_

_-¿Qué significa eso de que volviste con Beck?-Dije unos minutos después de silencio_

_-Pues que volví con Beck.-Dijo con desinterés viendo la película_

_-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿O esperabas que fuera tu amante?_

_-No es asunto tuyo si vuelvo con él o no, no debería de importarte…_

_-¿No debería de importarme?-Pregunté con ironía.-Jade, estamos saliendo, llevamos dos meses saliendo, ¿Y no debería de importarme?_

_-No, no debería…_

_-Esto es increíble Jade.-Me levanté del sofá_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-No debería de importarte…-Repetí sus palabras y tomé mis cosas para después caminar a la puerta_

_-Oh vamos Vega…_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES VEGA POR DIOS!-Grité enojada_

_-Hey, cálmate_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me respondes cortante y sin importancia como si estuviéramos hablando del clima en Hawaii? _

_Noté que quería reírse_

_-¿Qué mierda te da risa?_

_-Lo que dijiste del clima en Hawaii_

_-¡Por Dios Jade! ¿Cuándo vas a tomar algo de lo que diga enserio?-Salí por la puerta azotándola y caminé a mi casa._

_Escuché los gritos insistentes de Jade para que regresara y habláramos las cosas, cosa que no hice y caminé a casa._

_Esa noche más que triste estaba enojada de cómo Jade se había tomado todo, cómo si fuera un juego…_

_Al otro día ya sabrán que pasó…_

**Fin Flash Back**

_Sonreí amargamente al recodar ese día, que había empezado todo tan bien y terminó tan fatal…_

_Volví mi vista a mi casillero y de nuevo la frase que parpadeaba en él no tenía sentido para mí…_

_Suspiré y abrí mi casillero._

_Al abrirlo un puñado de rosas cayeron de él. Tantas que cubrieron mis pies_

-¿Qué demo…-Detuve mi maldición y me fijé en una tarjeta que estaba sobre mis libros. Era roja con un moño negro.

_Lo desaté para mostrar las palabras que venían escritas:_

"_Cuando te miré por primera vez, pensé que solamente eras una persona más, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que quería que estuvieras siempre conmigo__…"_

_Sin duda, esa era la letra de Jade…_

**Sé que es un cap corto pero ando corta de inspiración xD (Pleonasmo xddd) (Yo me entiendo xD)**

**Bueeeeeno después de varios días (Estoy castigada) Aquí un cap queeee ¡NO ES EL FINAL! ¡YAY! XD**

**En fin, nos leemos...Dejen Reviews ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

_Estaba en mi cama sin poder dormir, eran como las tres de la mañana y no podía sacarme a Jade de la cabeza._

_Estoy a punto de olvidarla y llega con esas rosas y su tarjeta…_

_Arrg, la odio, la odio por hacerme sentir así, les juro que si en ese momento que las rosas cayeron y leí la tarjeta, si se hubiera aparecido por ahí, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces y la habría perdonado…_

_Voltee de nuevo la almohada para sentir el fresco del otro lado, se sentía tan bien…_

_Sonreí y cerré los ojos intentando dormir._

**Jade's POV**

_Maldita sea, no puedo dormir, ¿La razón? _

_Les daré una pista, se llama Victoria Vega…_

_No sé cómo Cat y Beck me convencieron de hacerle semejante estupidez y cursilería a Vega, pero claro, no lograron que fuera con ella cuando lo descubrió…_

_Toda la tarde Beck y Cat intentaron que les dijera que es lo que decía la tarjeta, cómo si les fuera a decir…_

_Cerré los ojos en un intento de por fin poder dormir._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Parte del plan dos.-Dijo Beck a mi lado

-Espero y esto funcione…

-Claro que funcionará Jade, te aseguro que si ayer te hubieras acercado a ella cuando terminó de leer la tarjeta te hubiera perdonado…

-No digas tonterías Beckett y terminemos de hacer esto…-Dije abriendo la ventana de la habitación de Tori.

_Así es, Beck me convenció de dejarle otra carta a Vega en su habitación mientras se bañaba…_

-¿Tampoco me dirás que dice esta carta?-Dijo interesado mientras veía la habitación de Tori.

-No.-Contesté simplemente.

_Dejé la tarjeta sobre su cama y escuchamos el ruido de la puerta._

-Mierda Beck, salió.-Susurré

_Lo jalé del brazo y me dirigí al armario, suerte que Vega dejara su ropa sobre la cama…_

_Dejé entre abierta la puerta y ella se paseaba por su habitación en busca de algo, de pronto se volteó a su cama y vio el sobre._

-Trina de nuevo con sus estupideces…-Susurró mientras tomaba la tarjeta.-Esperen, Trina no sabe hacer moños…

_Beck intentaba no reír, digo, ¿Qué idiota no sabe hacer moños?_

_Escuché que abría la carta y comenzó a leerla._

-"_N__o me importa que el cielo esté oscuro por esa nube que cubre el sol o que la luna sea más pequeña que otras noches, no importa nada, solamente que estés a mi lado, eso es lo más importante para mí…"_

_Voltee a ver a Beck quién me veía con la boca abierta_

-¿Tú escribiste eso?-Pude entender mientras movía la boca, sólo asentí.

_Voltee mi vista a Tori de nuevo y noté que estaba sentada al borde de su cama llorando._

_Moría por salir y abrazarla, susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que me perdonara, que la amo…_

_Pero Beck me dijo que tenía que dejar que ella decidiera, si salía ahora podía irse todo a la mierda, y no quería eso, no otra vez…_

**Tori's POV**

_¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Simplemente me hace sufrir más, no me deja olvidarla…_

_Tomé el sobre en mis manos y lo vi de nuevo, cada palabra, cada letra, escritas por ella, tiene su perfume impregnado, es como si ella estuviera aquí…_

_Esperen…_

_¿Qué fue ese ruido en mi armario?_

-¿Trina? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi armario?-Me acerqué lentamente con la tarjeta en mis manos

-¡Tori! No tengo todo el día, cámbiate y vámonos.-Interrumpió Trina mi habitación.

-Espera, hay algo en mi armario…

-Deja de jugar, Dani me espera…

-¿Dani?-Dejé de avanzar y voltee a verla

-¡No preguntes y vámonos!-Gritó.-Hey, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-Señaló la tarjeta

-Eh, nada…-La guardé rápidamente

-Oh, ¡es de André!

-¿André?

-Sí, ese chico está babeando por ti, deberías de darle una oportunidad…

-En primera, es mi mejor amigo, y en segunda, tiene novia y la quiere, así que deja de molestar y salte, necesito cambiarme…-Entré al baño.

**Jade's POV**

_¿André? Necesito hablar con el…_

_Escuché la puerta cerrarse y abrí la puerta del armario y salí._

-¡Ah!-Genial, Trina no se había ido

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Gritó Tori desde el baño

-Ja…-Le tapé la boca

-Te soltaré y le dirás a Tori que te golpeaste y nunca nos viste aquí, ¿Ok?-Susurré en su oído, ella asintió

-Sólo me golpee la garganta.-Le contestó Trina

-¿Eres estúpida?-Rodé los ojos

-Dime que hacen aquí y no le digo a Tori…-Cruzó los brazos

-Olvídalo, no te incumbe…

-Eres tú la que le dejó la carta ¿cierto?-Dijo sonriendo, me quedé callada.-¡Ajá! Lo sabía.

-No, fue Beck…

-No mientas, tu y mi hermana se traen algo, ella nunca falta a clases, y estos últimos meses lo hizo, y cuando tu también lo hacías, se desaparecían las dos después del almuerzo, que vaya en último año no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de lo que hace Tori…

-Vale, tenemos algo, pero ninguna palabra a nadie…

-Tenían algo…

-Cállate

-Hey, Tori ha estado muy deprimida, ahora sé porqué…

-Sí, por eso estamos aquí, Jade tiene que recuperarla.-Dijo Beck sonriendo

-Está bien, no le diré nada a nadie ni a Tori de que estuvieron aquí, pero recuerda que sé karate, cinta negra, y si la vuelvo a ver llorar y que no sea de felicidad, imagínate que pasará…-S voz se puso seria

-No me amenaces Vega loca…

-No le hagas daño West…

_Escuchamos la puerta abrirse._

-Vamos Jade.-Beck me jaló del brazo y salimos por la puerta, escuché a Trina inventándole algo a Tori sobre por qué seguía ahí…

**¡No manchen! xD Cómo una semana que no subía Cap D: Es que sigo castigada, y no subiré en dos semanas, pues mi examen de ingreso es el 29 D: Y tengo que estudiar, ¡Deseéme suerte! Bueno, no :c**

**Eeeeen fin, nos vemos luego, porfis no se enojen xc**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Me largo a estudiar xd**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori's POV**

_Últimamente he estado pensando en perdonar a Jade…_

_Cada vez que la veo mi corazón se detiene, no como antes, ahora es peor…_

_Ha estado dejando diversos regalos en mi casillero, me manda una flor con chicos que apenas conozco, y recientemente un peluche con chocolates se apareció en mi cama esta mañana…¿Qué pasará hoy?_

**Jade's POV**

-Todo listo Jade.-Dijo Beck llegando a mi lado

-Perfecto, espero que funcione…

-Oh vamos, claro que funcionará…-Me animó.-Dejé la tarjeta en su casillero como todos los días…¿Qué tiene de diferente esta…?-Preguntó curioso

-¿Qué tendría que tener? Es igual a las demás…

-No lo es Jade, esta tiene algo diferente, se ve un poco más elegante…

-No digas tonterías Beckett y vámonos a clase…-Comencé a caminar.

_La verdad es que Beck tenía razón, esta tarjeta es diferente a las demás_

_Esta es la última, la definitiva, si con esto Tori no me perdona, la dejaré en paz, por última vez intentaré conquistarla y hacer que me perdone._

_Le dejé escrito en clave que se reuniera conmigo después de clases en el lugar que solíamos ir cuando nos escapábamos de clases, un lugar que sólo ella y yo conocíamos…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Pasé toda la mañana intentando no estar nerviosa o alterada, evitaba las preguntas de Beck a como fuera lugar, evité a Cat toda la mañana, y sobre todo, nunca vi a Tori, no podría resistirme a decirle en este momento en frente de todos lo que siento…_

-Basta, es suficiente.-Escuché una voz conocida gritar por los pasillos.

_El lugar estaba desierto, todos estaban en clase, decidí que no podía ponerle la suficiente atención a Sikowitz y salí de clase sin importarme nada…_

_Seguí escuchando la misma voz gritarle unas cuantas cosas a alguien y me acerqué._

_Entonces la vi, Tori estaba ahí con un chico acorralándola contra los casilleros intentando besarla, y a mi parecer, ella no quería…_

-Oh Vamos Vic, antes pedías más…-Dijo sonriendo el chico maléficamente.

_Ella rió amargamente lo que provocó que el ceño del chico se frunciera._

-Oh Billy, Billy, ¿Qué no sabes lo que significa la palabra "Fingir?-Hizo comillas con sus manos

-N o fingías, yo lo sé…

-Dejemos algo en claro Billy, necesitaba pasar el rato, ya sabes, divertirme, pero ya pasó, olvídalo, nos divertimos, o al menos tu lo hiciste, yo tuve que fingir…

-¡No fingiste!-Gritó el tal Billy

-Oh, claro que lo hice…-Sonrió malvada

_Vale, esta no es Tori Vega…_

-Te diré una cosa, ni tú ni ninguno de los chicos con los que me he acostado podrán hacerme sentir nada, jamás, así que no insistas…

_Oh no Vega, no le tientes la virilidad al chico…_

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?-Vaya, no se lo tomó tan mal…-Así que eres una de esas zorritas que engañan a su novio…-Rió

_La mandíbula de Tori se tensó y sus puños se apretaron, al igual que los míos…_

-No me llames así.-Habló entre dientes…

-¿Por qué? Es lo que eres…engañaste a tu _novio_.-La última palabra la dijo riendo

-Eres un cabrón, nunca vas a aceptar que una chica te diga que no, te diga que no la hiciste gozar en la cama, apuesto que a cualquier chica le harías cambiar de parecer, pero no a mí, porque te diré una cosa, no me gustan los chicos, y me repugnan los patanes como tú, así que déjame en paz, ve a llamar zorra a otra chica que si se lo merezca, tu novia por ejemplo, que lo hace muy bien en la cama…-Sonrió malvada y se zafó del chico y comenzó a caminar.

_Mi mandíbula se tensó más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Tori se había acostado con otra chica?_

-Maldita puta lesbiana.-Escuché a Billy decir enojado antes de tomarla del brazo y soltarle un golpe.

_No lo pensé dos veces y caminé a su lado._

-No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima de nuevo hijo de perra.-Lo empujé lejos de ella

-Tú no te metas West.-Dijo enojado.-Este asunto es entre la perra lesbiana y yo…-Genial, a parte de estúpido y machista, homofóbico.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que te cause tanto daño psicológico y físico que querrías morirte antes de seguir vivo!-Le grité

-Que te jodan…

_Lo tomé de los hombros y lo hice agacharse hasta la altura de mi rodilla que golpeó su estómago unas tres veces antes de soltarlo_

-Que te jodan a ti estúpido, esto aún no ha terminado, te arrepentirás de haberla tocado.-Tomé la mano de Tori y la guié al estacionamiento.

_Ella no dijo ninguna palabra camino auto, traté de no fijarme mucho en ella, sabía que el idiota le había abierto el labio, y si veía la sangre no dudaría en regresarme y golpearlo hasta que me cansara._

_Se detuvo frente al auto sin saber que hacer, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lado._

_La tomé de los hombros y la guié hasta el lado del copiloto, abrí la puerta y dejé que se deslizara lentamente, tomé su mano y le di un apretón para después cerrar la puerta y caminar al lado del conductor…_

_Esa confesión tendrá que esperar…_

**¡Hola amigos! **

**Cap New! xd**

**Sé que son cortos, pero no me llega la inspiración en ningún momento xc**

**Espero les esté gustando, siento que ya va a ser el final, dos o tres cap's más :c**

**Eeeeen fin, Dejen Reviews, de verdad me hacen reír :')**

**arandiaGrande: ¡Me has dado una gran idea! Yo también pienso que Beck le debió de dar sus besotes para que no gritara, o en recompensa xD**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade's POV**

_Conduje en silencio viendo a Tori en cada semáforo que veía por la ventana sin decir nada perdida en sus pensamientos._

_Mi ira se había bajado un poco con verla así, callada, sin su habitual sonrisa…_

_Giré el volante, desviándome del camino a su casa_

-Jade, acabas de…

-Shh, iremos a mi casa…-La interrumpí.

_Ella me miró por un momento y volvió a su posición anterior._

_Seguí conduciendo en silencio escuchando sólo nuestras respiraciones y el tráfico de afuera._

_Aparqué el auto en la entrada de mi casa, bajé del auto y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta a Tori._

_Seguía con la mirada perdida así que tomé su mano y le di un cálido beso lo que hizo que diera un pequeño brinco._

-Hemos llegado.-Susurré.

_Pareció salir de su trance y volteó a verme._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude notar en la suya dolor y tristeza._

_Aparté rápidamente la mía, no podía verla así._

_Tomé su mano y la hice salir del auto, cerré la puerta y caminamos dentro de la casa._

_Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que traje a Tori aquí._

_**Flash Back**_

_-Venga Vega, vamos dentro.-La cogí de la mano y jalé de ella._

_-No, es de noche, y tu casa me da miedo, es cómo si entraras a una película de terror.-Dijo con la voz temblándole._

_-¿Entonces para que tienes una novia que te cuide de esos idiotas con cierras y máscaras intentando despedazarte?-Sonreí_

_-Awww.-Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_La conduje a mi habitación en silencio._

_Abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar, dio unos pasos y se quedó parada cuán niña pequeña asustada._

-Siéntate, iré por algo de beber.-Mencioné señalando mi cama.

_Asintió débilmente y caminó hacia dónde le indiqué, abrí la puerta de nuevo y salí en busca de agua._

_Minutos después entré con un vaso de agua en las manos, me senté a su lado y le entregué el agua._

-Gracias.-Susurró débilmente.

_Tomó varios tragos de agua y el silencio me estaba matando…_

_Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que preguntarle, que mostrarle…_

_Dejó el vaso sobre mi buró y volteó a verme._

_De nuevo esa mirada de tristeza y dolor reflejada en sus ojos, no lo soportaba._

_Me acerqué lentamente y coloqué mi mano acariciando su mejilla derecha con suavidad._

_Al contacto ella cerró los ojos y una débil sonrisa se asomó, pero sentí de pronto mi mano mojada, sus lágrimas se derramaban…_

_Limpié sus lágrimas con ternura y cuidado pero no dejaba de sollozar._

_Mi alma se partía en dos, no lo soportaba…_

_Acerqué mis labios a los suyos a penas rozándolos, me moría por besarla de nuevo, por sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, por quitar ese dolor que yo misma había ocasionado…_

_Ella acortó esa pequeña distancia entre nosotras y me besó, con calma y sin prisas._

_Le respondí de la misma forma, intentando curar el dolor que me mitigaba._

_Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas atrayéndome más a ella, intensificando el beso._

_No lo dudé y coloqué mis manos sobre su fina cadera besándola más apasionadamente._

_La fui recostando en mi cama posando mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera y mis manos a lado de su cabeza._

_Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello, saborear ese sabor que emanaba su piel canela mientras ella emitía un pequeño gemido._

_Sabía a frutas y vainilla, una mezcla excelente…_

_Recorrí mis manos por sus caderas y finalmente se posaron en su abdomen plano._

_Regresé a sus labios que me esperaban con ansia._

_Bajé mi mano hasta encontrarme con el borde de su playera, la levanté un poco y metí mi mano tocando su abdomen caliente._

_Dio un salto cuando mi mano tocó su abdomen lo que me alarmó y me separé._

-¿Qué pasa?-Susurré

-Tu mano está fría.-Dijo en el mismo tono.

_Cuando iba a regresar a sus labios noté de nuevo su mirada._

-Lo siento, no puedo.-Me separé de ella

-¿Qué pasa Jade?

-No haremos nada hasta que todo esto entre nosotras se arregle…

-Jade…

-Tori, no puedo hacerte el amor cuando me ves así, con dolor, con tristeza, siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu momento de vulnerabilidad, necesitamos hablar…

_Se quedó callada un momento y después asintió_

-Está bien, terminemos esta tortura de una vez por todas…

**Muajaja xd Soy mala y no dejé que Tori y Jade hicieran Jadecitas y Torecitas xD (¿Eso es posible? xd)**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Divertido? ¿Intrigante? ¿Me aman? xd Okno**

**Dejen Review's porfas ;)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori's POV**

-Está bien, terminemos con esta tortura…-Susurré

_Ella se quitó de encima de mí y se sentó a mi lado._

-En primera.-Comenzó a hablar.-Quiero que me escuches, que me dejes hablar y no me interrumpas, aunque creas que miento, déjame terminar, después, cuando haya terminado, eres libre de elegir, si salir por esa puerta, o arreglar las cosas…-Señaló la puerta con una mirada de tristeza.

_Asentí débilmente tratando de encontrarme con su mirada._

-Y no puedo verte a los ojos, me mata esa mirada triste y dolorosa que tienes, sé que todo esto lo ocasioné yo, y sé que debo enfrentar mis problemas, pero no puedo…-Su voz se quebró.

_Sentí un leve dolor en el pecho al escuchar su voz quebrarse pero me contuve de abrazarla y dejé que siguiera._

-Todo esto empezó tan extrañamente…como un juego de niñas que se sale de las manos, y se convierte en tu futuro…no planeaba que todo esto pasara, desde pequeña mi concepto de amor siempre fue…_una aberración…_y no me culpo, el tipo de amor que yo conocía era el que mis padres se daban, insultos…gritos…amenazas…yo crecí así, no me quejo, mis padres siempre me dieron todo lo material, pero nunca supieron darme el concepto de _amor_, ella se fue cuando yo tenía siete años.-Rió amargamente.-Creo que se cansó de esperar a que mi padre le demostrara el amor de verdad…pero el simplemente amaba su trabajo, nunca le importó nada más…no estoy culpando a nadie de que no sepa demostrar mis sentimientos, creo que yo misma fui construyendo un muro con el tiempo que me permitiera alejarme de todos, del _amor…_pero…llegó esa persona que hizo que esos muros se derrumbaran…se cayeran como si fueran una torre de naipes, llegó tirando todo lo que había construido a través de los años.-De nuevo ese pulsante dolor en mi pecho al pensar en Beck.

_Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación._

-Ni siquiera sabía que era _gay_.-Sonrió.-Nunca me habían atraído las chicas, me crié con el concepto de que una chica debía casarse con un chico y ser felices por siempre.-De nuevo esa risa irónica.-Que estupideces me enseñaba mi padre…

_Volvió su vista a mí y sus ojos zafiro me atraparon._

-Es por eso que hice lo que hice…Por mi padre, sospechaba desde que empezamos a salir como simples amigas, siempre que llagaba a casa me preguntaba lo mismo…_¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con esa chica Victoria?_.-Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al imaginarla frente a su padre respondiendo esa pregunta.-Era fastidioso, demasiado, por eso le pedí ayuda a Beck para que mi padre se creyera esa farsa de que salía con chicos, Beck sospechaba desde el principio nuestra relación, y decidió ayudarme, porque sabe como es mi padre y las cosas que es capaz de hacer con tal de que todo salga como el quiere…Sé que debí decírtelo…

-Sí, debiste hacerlo.-La interrumpí

-Y me arrepiento cada segundo por esa estúpida decisión que tomé.-Dijo ignorando lo que dije.-Me dan ganas de golpearme cuando recuerdo todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas y yo no respondía…pero…me aterraba…no sabía lo que era el amor, nunca sentí algo igual…y por eso hice lo que hice, soy una estúpida que no supo apreciar lo más valioso que tenía…-Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

_No sabía si era posible que mi corazón se pudiera partir en pedazos más pequeños de los que ya estaban._

_Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé por la espalda escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y posando mis manos en sus caderas._

-Yo…te amo.-Susurró

_Dos simples palabras que detuvieron mi mundo en menos de dos segundos…_

-Pero…ter perdí…-Comenzó a sollozar más.

-Escúchame bien Jade.-La tomé por los hombros y la hice girarse levantado su rostro suavemente y acariciando su mejilla.-Nunca me has perdido, siempre has sido tú a la que he amado, siempre.-Dije viéndola a los ojos.

_Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me acerqué a ella y la besé delicadamente._

_Bien dicen que el corazón no perdona, pero nunca se han enamorado de verdad para comprobarlo…_

-Jade…Cat mencionó que tenías miedo.-Dije al separarnos acariciando aún su mejilla.-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

_Su rostro se mantuvo serio y me acarició la mejila._

-Yo…

-JADELYN AUGUST WEST, ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA CHICA?-Las dos volteamos a la puerta y su padre estaba ahí.

_Voltee a ver a Jade de vuelta y me soltó inmediatamente y su rostro palideció más de lo que ya estaba._

**_¡JESÚS, MARÍA Y JOSÉ! ¿Que pasará? D:_**

**_Dejen Review, estoy siendo linda y les dejé dos capítulos!_**

**_Además de que ya se reconciliaron! /0/_**

**_Byyyyyye's xD_**

**_LOS LEEMOS!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori's POV**

_La mirada de Jade me lo decía todo, ese era su mayor miedo, su padre…_

-Lo siento señor, pero Jade acaba de terminar con Beck, está muy mal…-Contesté al ver que Jade no diría nada.

_El me lanzó una mirada de duda y luego asintió_

-Estaré abajo si me necesitan…

_Y así, salió por la puerta…_

_Voltee mi vista de nuevo a Jade y seguía con la mirada perdida_

-Jade, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo a tu padre…

-No le tengo miedo a mi padre.-Contestó rápidamente

-Pero…

-Le tengo miedo a lo que es capaz de hacer…

_Se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar por la habitación_

-Por eso es que no podemos decirle nada de lo que hay entre nosotras…ni nadie más a parte de los que ya saben pueden enterarse…

-Jade…

-Entiéndeme Tori…-Se colocó de nuevo frente a mí y tomó mis manos.-Eres todo lo que tengo, no sé que haría si te pierdo, no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo…

-Esta bien Jade, nunca te voy a dejar…

-Yo tampoco lo haré.-Me soltó las manos y me abrazó fuertemente.

_Le respondí el abrazo y sobé su espalda._

-Jade… ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer tu padre por mantenernos lejos?-Susurré después de un rato.

_Me soltó y me vio a los ojos._

-El…nunca ha estado de acuerdo en que yo asista a Hollywood Arts…-Comenzó a caminar de nuevo por la habitación moviendo las manos.- Él quiere que dirija sus empresas cuando crezca un poco más, quiere que me case con uno de los hijos de sus socios, Rick…

_Voltee a verla sorprendida._

-¿Rick? ¿El Rick de nuestra escuela?

-Sí, el Rick con el que te acostaste…-Me vio con dolor

-Jade yo…

-Hablaremos de eso después, querías que te contara sobre mi padre, eso haré…

_Asentí y me senté al borde de su cama viendo como seguía caminando de un lado para otro._

-Bien, te decía, mi padre y el padre de Rick son los mayores socios de una de las empresas que comparten, Rick y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, pero nunca nos llevamos bien, claro, frente a nuestros padres aparentábamos ser los mejores amigos, lo único que tenemos en común es que no queremos seguir con el imperio que han creado nuestros padres…Teníamos un plan…para cuando llegáramos a la edad de 16, cuando entrábamos a la preparatoria…Nos enviarían a los dos a Inglaterra a estudiar manejo de empresas, contaduría y todas esas idioteces…Después de eso, ellos planearían la mejor boda del siglo…Cambiamos sus planes…Milagrosamente Rick se ofreció a sacrificarse…comenzó a salir con un chico…

_Vi a Jade para encontrar algún signo de broma, pero no lo había, su rostro estaba serio…_

-Sí, Rick les dijo a sus padres que era gay, que no quería seguir con su imperio, y que quería entrar a Hollywood Arts, una pequeña mentira, te habrás dado cuenta de que no es gay…-Me miró de nuevo con dolor.-Sus padres lo entendieron, le dieron apoyo, cosa que mi padre no haría, el chico con el que salía estaba de acuerdo con nosotros, al poco tiempo Rick les dijo que solo era una etapa, que le seguían gustando las chicas, ellos se alegraron, decían que por fin podríamos salir…pero Rick les dijo que tenía nueva novia, de nuevo nos salvamos…ahí es cuando le dije a mi padre que no iba a seguir sus sueños, que tenía los míos propios, casi me mata, discutimos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho…al final…aceptó…

_Se detuvo y volteó a verme._

-Nunca entendí porqué lo hizo…jamás me dijo cual fue su razón…Conocí a Beck un poco después de entrar a HA, el chico era insistente, al final, terminamos juntos…nunca le cayó bien a mi padre…supongo que por eso no se molestó en decir algo más hace un rato…en cualquier caso…si descubre que estamos saliendo, me enviará a Inglaterra definitivamente, no tendré contacto con nadie de aquí, cumplirá sus sueños de ver a su única hija al frente de sus grandes empresas…

_No, no, no y no, Jade no se puede ir, no ahora, no cuando acabamos de solucionarlo todo…_

-Mierda…-Susurré

-Sí.-Rió.-Mierda…

-No…no te puedes ir…

-No es mi decisión…

_Me quedé callada y voltee mi vista hacia ella._

_Me veía fijamente, su mirada Zafiro clavada en mí._

-Jade yo…

-Dime, ¿Quieres decírselo a todos?

-No

-Tori…

-No Jade, si para tenerte tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto, así lo haremos-Respondí segura

-No sabes cuánto te quiero.-Me abrazó.

**Jade's POV**

-Entonces…¿Me contarás que hacías para olvidarme?-Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Jade…

-Tori, sé que hiciste muchas cosas, que te acostaste con varios chicos, tomaste alcohol hasta perder el sentido, lloraste desconsoladamente, abandonaste a tus amigos, literalmente, te volviste una perra…-Ella hizo una mueca.-Siento decirlo, pero así lo ven todos…menos yo, todo lo ocasioné yo…-Quité mi vista de ella.-Sólo…quiero saber…¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Billy? ¿Te acostaste con su novia?-Sentí mi voz temblar

**¡Hola! Bueeeno, nuevo Cap, después de tanto tiempo, pero no se preocupen, serán varios para recompensar la espera xD**

**Dejen Review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jade's POV**

-Tori…contéstame por favor…-Dije tomando sus manos.-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Jade yo…-Zafó sus manos de las mías y alejó su mirada de la mía

-Lo hiciste…

-Lo siento Jade yo estaba muy ebria y…

-No tienes por qué contarme todo lo que hicieron Vega…-Le di la espalda

-Jade déjame explicarte…

-Sé que yo misma lo ocasioné, no sé ni porque me molesta tanto…

-Jade.-Me tomó de los hombros e hizo que me volteara

-En verdad no quiero saber…

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No me has dicho nada respecto a los chicos…

-Déjalo

-No Jade, mírame.-Con su mano libre volteó mi rostro hacia ella.-¿Por qué te enfada tanto?

_Me quedé un rato en silencio mirando sus ojos hasta que bajé la vista y ella dio un gran suspiro._

-Supongo que…porque te amo.-Susurré.-Porque la última vez que discutimos me dijiste que era la única chica, que por eso sólo eran chicos…

-Jade yo…

-Lo sé Tori, no siempre podemos cumplir lo que decimos, ojalá, pero no…-Levanté mi vista de nuevo a la suya.

-Con un demonio Jade, déjame hablar.-Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me vio directo a los ojos.-No me acosté con esa chica, nunca me acosté con ninguna, por Dios, por más borracha que esté no sería capaz de acostarme con otra chica, si, con los chicos era para olvidarte, pero no lo logré, siempre que lo hacía, era como si estuviera siendo infiel, imagínate si me acostaba con una chica…la verdad no estoy del todo segura de que no haya pasado algo con la novia de Billy, es un recuerdo borroso…-Bajó la vista pero enseguida la volvió a subir.-Recuerdo que…Recuerdo que estábamos en una fiesta, Billy se acercó a mi y comenzamos a bailar y hablar, me ofreció una bebida que acepté, estaba sedienta, me la tomé de un trago, después de eso comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, lo curioso es que no había bebido mucho, Billy dijo que regresaba en un momento, había un problema con su auto, creo que lo habían chocado…En ese momento se acercó una chica, hablamos un rato, noté cierto coqueteo pero no le hice mucho caso, como te dije, sentía que te engañaba…las bebidas llegaron, bailamos un rato, cada vez bebía más alcohol, no sé ni cómo pasó que en menos de un segundo estábamos besándonos dentro de una habitación.-Hice una mueca.-Pero mi parte racional aún funcionaba, me despegué de ella al instante, le dije que no podía hacerlo, tomé mi playera del suelo y salí corriendo, después de eso la culpa me carcomía, ¡Había besado a otra chica que no eras tú!.-Dijo alzando un poco la voz.-No sabía cómo quitarme la culpa de encima, así que hice lo que más fácil me pareció, beber y drogarme…-La presión de la culpa hizo un estrago en mi pecho e intenté decir algo pero de nuevo me interrumpió.-No Jade, no tienes la culpa, y no, nunca me había drogado, creo que mi parte racional se terminó cuando detuve a esa chica, la demás historia ya la sabes, terminé acostándome con Billy, después me enteré que tenía novia, y que su novia era esa chica…

_Suspiró y me soltó la cara dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente._

-Yo…lo siento Jade, enserio no sabía qué hacer, la mejor vía de escape que se me ocurrió fueron las fiestas, sexo y el alcohol…-Una lágrima comenzó a derramarse.

-Tori, Tori, no tienes que pedirme disculpas, en todo caso soy yo la que tendría que hacerlo…-Limpié tiernamente las lágrimas y me acerqué a ella.-A pesar de todo, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos de nuevo, ni siquiera mi padre…-Susurré antes de besarla.

**¡Nuevo Cap! Espero les gusten, la verdad se me fue la inspiración y ya no sé que onda, ni me gustan los caps :'c **

**Dejen Reviews para ver que les pareció la historia :c**

**Oh, y les anuncio que...¡EL PRÓXIMO CAP ES EL FINAL DEFINITIVO! Lo sé, al fin me libro de esto xD Ok no, pero enserio es el final :'c**


End file.
